Blur
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: "It seemed like it was Dawn's life purpose was to try to make you feel something. She succeeded, that was for sure. If she didn't come along and ruin everything, would you have made your new world? Where Earth would be like this for eternity? Perhaps… She opened your eyes to the possibilities of spirit and emotion." Akatsukishipping. Rate and review. WILL BE CONTINUED!


**Blur**

**By ShadowFlame777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I got the quotes from Bulbapedia.**

**Rating T: rated for a teeny tiny bit of swearing, some abuse, and some uh… thoughts from Cyrus... XD Read to find out what they are! *shameless fan girl giggle***

**Ships: Akatsukishipping. Which is Cyrus/Akagi x Dawn/Hikari/Platina **

**But there will be some humor, so don't feel so bad. Please rate and review and as always, please enjoy.**

* * *

Step. Step. Step. You knew it was pointless, just walking around the place. The ground was the same. No matter how many times you walked the distorted world, it was all the same. No change. No time flows. Just you and the dragon that dragged you into this hell pit. You were so close; you had, for once in your twenty-six years, control. You were going to put an end to it all. No, you were going to make a new beginning to it all. No more strife, no more spirit, no more fighting. You had your new world at your fingertips, but the shadow dragon came and ruined everything. You should have known. You should have known _something_ would go wrong. Everyone else seemed to know. Even that girl, Dawn, knew it. Dawn…

* * *

_You first met her at Lake Verity. The place was quite beautiful and you felt the slight cool breeze blow gently through your blue locks. The early morning sun made the water shine with morning hopes. You stood on the shoreline in the tall grass, eyes scanned the area. You were talking to Mesprit about how time flowed and the expanding of space. After giving the legendary your lecture, you turned to see a young girl, no older than the age of sixteen, with dark navy locks, a white hat, and a short coat that covered any attire underneath. Next to her was a blonde boy with orange eyes and a lined scarf. He seemed to twitch slightly every two seconds or so. They both looked at you curiously, the girl more than the male by her side. _

_ You decided to play it cool and politely ask for them to step aside and allow you to leave the site. You looked at her for a moment, more closely than before. Her eyes were black as midnight and she had a pretty face. She looked at you with questioning eyes, seemingly staring into your soul; if you had one, that is. Realizing how close the two of you were, you cheeks turned red and you left the scene. You don't know why you felt that. _

_'Maybe since we were close together we exchanged body heat, causing my face to warm up.' You think, but the thought only making your face redder and gave you a tingling feeling inside. The feelings your body was sending off was like an enigma, so confusing and even to the point it frustrated you. 'This isn't like you. You are calm and collected. You don't get flustered over something so trivial. Hell, you don't get flustered over anything!' Your inner self told you._

* * *

_Later on you meet her in Eterna City. After observing and "borrowing" the plaque from the Pokémon statue, you turned to see her looking at you. It's the girl Mars spoke of, the girl who defeated her at the Valley Wind Works. She is also with the same boy as before, but that isn't as interesting as she. You recognized her, both from last time and the description Mars gave in her report; same hat, same white scarf, same all too short coat. Your face turned red at the observation. _

_'Stop it Cyrus! Don't be a fool around the girl! Just be calm.' Your inner mind snapped. You did what it said and walked towards the duo and say, "Allow me to pass. Step aside." You moved away from the two, trying to walk away coolly and not to cause any suspicions. With every step you feel her eyes from a distance; she's observing you, evaluating you. Shivers went up your spine in an odd fashion. You shook your head and continue further from the two, continuing on with your quest on creating your new world._

* * *

_ Another time you saw the bluenette was in Mt. Coronet. You walked to her. From the reports from your commanders, this female trainer was named Dawn, and she was indeed meddling with their plans. You wanted to get to know her, see what she was like for yourself. You know one good way to start a conversation is to tell the person about yourself. Instead of asking her to step aside, you said,_

_ "According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread... This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..." _

_ Most of the time, when you tell people this; they get very confused and eventually walk away. But she looked as if she were pondering the thoughts, mulling over the new concept. Not many people agreed with the idea of how human spirit was weak and the world was falling apart because of it. She seemed to have an open mind about it, but not exactly accepting it. That was fine by you of course. You told yourself you could care less what she thought. Even the grunts had taken a long time of convincing to be, for a lack of a better word, converted. Before the girl could reply, you moved past her, not speaking any further words, but still felt her chilling gaze over you as you walked from the scene.  
_

* * *

_The next time you saw her, she was with the elder in front of the cave painting your team was looking into at the time. She was focused on what the older woman was saying about the painting with the three lake Pokémon and the sphere in the center. She was so quiet, so simple. Maybe that's what gave her such power that you heard from your commanders. Perhaps her youth gave her a simplicity that your commanders didn't have. Perhaps stress made them over think their missions. All the more reason to have a world without spirit. _

_"I would like to know more about that legend, if you will." You said, startling the two women._

_ "And who might you be…?" asked the elder. She didn't seem happy about you. By your attire she might have already figured out you were part of Team Galactic. _

_"My name is Cyrus. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility. I am seeking the power to create the ideal world. Thus, I want you to answer. The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?" She faltered slightly, seemingly threatened by your introduction. _

_"I wouldn't know. I do know the world is in balance." _

_ Of course she would say that. All of her years she had been taught lies about spirit. _

_"...Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world. As the first step, I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years. A new legend of a new world will take its place. Am I wrong? If you feel that way, challenge me." You finished, looking directly at the girl in the eye._

_ Her eyes narrowed at you, anger seething under the platinum irises._

_ "Gladly." She spat, grabbing a poke ball from her belt. _

_"...I know you, Trainer. We've met at Mt. Coronet. Why would you want to protect this incomplete world? As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways." You replied, following suit. _

_ The female trainer sent out her Loppuny, a normal type Pokémon that resembled a frisky woman in a bunny outfit. For whatever reason, your brain conjured up an image of Dawn in a bunny suit. You oddly liked it and your stomach felt warm and your face was even warmer. You shook your head, desperate to push out the thoughts, but they only got worse. _

_ "Cyrus! CYRUS?!" The young voice brought you out of your trance. You had not heard her yell talk up until this point; it sounded… angelic. _

_'Wait, WHAT?' You thought as the images became much more suggestive and her voice saying your name was strangely erotic. 'This is why I need to rid the world of emotion, and with that, dirty thoughts…' You said to yourself, calming yourself down. "Yes… I apologize for my lack of attention. Let's begin. Sneasel, come out." You said in monotone, releasing the dark ice type from its home. _

_ Dawn still took note of your faze, but after a few moments, shrugged it off, and commanded her Pokémon, _

_"Loppuny, use Jump Kick!" The type advantage was a horrible blow for Sneasel to deal with; so much it made him faint on the spot. You almost jaw dropped. The commanders weren't kidding when they said she was strong. You kept calm on the surface and returned your Pokémon. You let out your poison and flying type, a male Golbat. It gave out a cry seeing the opposing ____Pokémon_, raring to go."Loppuny, use return!" The blue haired girl yelled pointing her finger at your Pokémon.

_ 'When do I get a turn?!' you thought frustratedly. You were too focused on the battle to realize she made you feel. The normal attack was indeed powerful. Your Golbat got injured considerably. Apparently, the move was more powerful the more the Pokémon loved its trainer. How could emotion make something so powerful? "Golbat, use Confuse Ray." You said. The move made the normal type virtually useless, and it continually hurt itself over and over. You now had the upper hand. A strange emotion arose, something you haven't experienced in a long time; excitement. "Now use Air Cutter." You said; your voice the exact opposite on what was going on the inside of your consciousness. The attack brought the Loppuny down; much to your delight. _

_ The girl returned her Pokémon back, kissing the poke ball. She quietly said, _

_"You did good, girl." The Pokémon fainted! She wasn't angry? No, she was happy. This girl was confusing. "Go, Noctowel!" She yelled with enthusiasm as she let out her normal and flying type. The Pokémon was a little over five feet tall and looked wise in its owl like appearance. _

_"Golbat, use Bite." Your Pokémon obeyed, but it did not much damage to Noctowel and it didn't even flinch._

_ "Use Psychic!" The bluenette yelled in triumph. Your eyes widened slightly as the member of your team fell on the ground due to the supper effective attack. _

_ You silently growled, not liking the turn out of the situation. From the number of Poke balls on her belt, she had six Pokémon total, you had one left. You sent out Murkrow, and yelled, _

_"You've forced my hand this time!" Frustration became evident on your face as you yelled, "Murkrow, use Drill Peck!" Your attempts for gaining the upper hand were in vain however, seeing that only two of your moves would work with the other two being ghost types. Once you realized this, you became somewhat more frustrated, yet you managed to calm yourself down, seeing how this battle didn't have any affairs with you overall plans. _

_ After a few minutes of vain battling, the little dark and flying type finally gave out, fainting. You recalled your Pokémon, now completely calm._

_ "Impressive. Your prowess is notable." You noted. Her face turned a light shade of pink, and she smiled. Was there a reason her face was warm and she was happy? She followed suit, doing the same thing from earlier; kissing the poke ball and whispering kind words. Was that her secret to her success? She looked up at you, since she was only up to your shoulder, wandering what was next. She looked so insightful, yet so childlike with her curious gaze. "...Remarkable." You murmured as you gazed at her. You saw her face go a deeper shade of red before you turned to the elder whom had stayed to watch the battle. "But, Elder, your attitude told me what I needed to know. If the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped..." And with those words, you left the cave with the girl in your thoughts._

* * *

_You saw her yet again later on at your headquarters you made your so called "team" speech. You hoped to get all of the grunts both those whom were going to Mt. Coronet, and those who would work from the headquarters rallied up for the final part of your plan. Even if you were using their emotions, it was a good cause. That was the only time you could use them to your advantage. _

_ "Fellow members of Team Galactic! Hear me! My name, as I appear to you today, is Cyrus. This world of ours is a crude one. In a word, it is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokémon are likewise incomplete. Because we are all so lacking, we fight, we maim... It is ugly. I hate the incompleteness. That we are all incomplete, I hate it with my entire body and being. The world should be complete. The world must change. Then, who will change it? Me, Cyrus. And Team Galactic. Yes, all of you. Together we pored over myths and exposed their secrets. Together we captured legendary Pokémon. And now, Team Galactic has obtained the energy to change the world! The power of dreams is within our grasp! Understand it, fellow members! My long-held dreamworld is on the verge of becoming reality. All those headed to Mt. Coronet, and those who remain here... Though our missions may differ, our hearts beat as one. Let there be glory for Team Galactic!"_

_The speech was short but you heard the cheering of the crowd of grunts going wild in the gathering hall. It almost made you smile with pride. Almost. You went back to your office and as you take a seat in your swivel chair behind you large desk, Jupiter, a decisive and useful commander at that, walked in your office with news. Dawn was here. And since she was defeating grunts in battles, she did not intend to join. That was a pity. _

_'She would have been a fine commander.' Your mind spoke. 'Her battling techniques are extraordinary for her age. She could have put them to good use.' "Where is she now?" You asked the purple headed commander. _

_ "She had just left the gathering hall. She is not alone." She replies. _

_"Is it a boy with blonde hair and a scarf?" You asked. You didn't really like the boy. He had already tried to interfere with Team Galactic's plans and was, by all accounts, a complete idiot who needed to take smaller doses of caffeine. _

_"No, it is a man with dark hair and a trench coat. The reports from the grunts claim he is trying to sneak around."_

_ You thought for a moment. You decided to watch the security cameras that are installed in all areas in the building, except the bathrooms and shower rooms for the grunts. You called in Mars and Saturn (little rascals), and the old coop Charon to watch them with you. The four of them and yourself gathered around the desk, which had a screen for watching the headquarters, and you clicked around the controls to find what room she would be occupying. _

_ Instead of immediately finding her, you find the man she was with, confirmed by Jupiter. He was looking around cautiously, and was walking alongside the walls, hugging them almost, but with his back towards them, like in every cheesy spy movie made in the history of man's so called, "great accomplishments." _

'_This man is a disgrace to all of mankind.' You thought as he looked by the corner edge of a wall, as if he were seeing if the coast was clear. He practically leaped unto the other side of the wall and started gliding down it like the previous one. You clicked around the controls, looking for something more interesting than a spy wannabe. You spotted Dawn. That was more interesting. You nearly smirked. _

_ She was not far from your office. The young bluenette was in the "Nap Room." She was looking around curiously, like a child would when their parents aren't around. She poked around the beds and her face seemed to light up with glee as she found a little Clefairy poke doll at the foot of one of the beds. _

_"I can't believe you people lost to a girl like her." Charon dryly remarked. To be frank, he never really did much for Team Galactic other than lead the scientists in the making of the Red Chain, but they would have been able to accomplish it on their own, even if it took a little more time. _

_'Why did I hire him again?' You thought to yourself. You shrugged it off and looked more closely at the girl. Jupiter noticed your interest but did not say anything. She began putting the pieces together in her mind, being the intelligent woman that she was and noticed small details. That's the reason she was promoted Commander after all._

_ You and the commanders noticed how Dawn was taking a look at the notice sign. Her eyes skimmed over it and her face turned tomato red. You knew what it said, _

_"Team Galactic Nap Room. Ensure the bed is unoccupied before getting into it!"_

_ Mars and Saturn laughed at her cherry face. _

_"Ha-ha, she, ha-ha, read the note! HAHAHA!" Mars said before laughing uncontrollably and you saw Saturn wipe a tear from his eye and his laughter died down into chuckles. _

_You, Jupiter, and Charon all looked at them with judging eyes and Jupiter, being one for brutal honesty, said, _

_"Don't forget, you two are the reason we had to put up that sign, so shut your pie holes." ____That got the two to shut up. _The duo's faces turned a maroon color.

_ 'Teenagers.' You thought as you turned your attention back to Dawn. She was peacefully taking a nap in said room, regaining lost energy. She looked at ease. Her chest rose and fell with each breath and her mouth was slightly ajar for breathing. She held the covers close to keep herself in an effort to keep warm. Her face was clear of any blemishes and her lashes were long, with no sign of mascara, or any make-up for that matter. She looked so serene. She was… Beautiful._

_ You realize what you just thought, and the fact that you **felt** something. It wasn't the hurt you felt in your earlier years; rather, you felt a warm, calming feeling. That was a new thing for you. You had no control over these silly emotions whatsoever. You felt panic arise in you, a familiar but most certainly not welcome emotion; and it was another emotion you can't control. You put on your best poker face and looked to your associates._

_ "I wish for you to go back to your positions. Saturn, go to the Lab where the lake trio Pokémon are housed. Make sure they do not leave, even though I highly doubt they can do anything. I want the rest of you to finish the rest of your reports on your latest missions." And with that they all left. Now all you had to do was wait for Dawn. _

_ She walked in about twenty minutes later with a determined look on her face. You knew what she wanted. Set the Pokémon free of course. You found it puzzling how silly emotions drove her to put herself on the line for something that didn't involve her. Fascinating. You rise from your seat and stood before her._

_ You look her up and down. Still the same old attire, same hat, same white scarf, same all too short coat. You wouldn't have it any other way though. You have come to really like the coat. It showed her creamy, pale, and curvy legs that looked smooth to touch. Your cheeks turned a faint pink but it wasn't too noticeable. You saw her cheeks turn a bright red and her fidgeting under your stare. You weren't the only one having a difficult time with emotions. Interesting… You smirk inwardly at her, but on the outside you still keep a poker face. After all, you can't appear cocky. You have an image to uphold. But none the less you felt confidence swell in you. You didn't care you are feeling now. It was just the two of you. _

_ "...So you've come. You heard my speech, I take it. Snicker... A big lie, of course. It's true, insofar as my intention is to create a new world. But that world isn't for the likes of Team Galactic. I seek an entirely new world solely for myself. If not, it could never be the complete and perfect world. You've seen my minions of Team Galactic. You yourself must know that they are uniformly useless and incomplete." You told her matter of factly. _

_ "I did hear your speech. I am rather surprised to hear you of all people say that this 'new world' of yours, is just for yourself. You are a very smart man Cyrus," she replies, your name dripping of her lips like a drop of honey. "But the power of a group is essential to survival. I thought you would know the meaning and magnitude it has over the world. The power of a group is the only reason you have the Lake Pokémon. It takes more than one person to accomplish a goal. But I will not deny, your minions aren't necessarily the best when it comes to battling. Plus most of them happen to be idiotic buffoons." She finished coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. You are surprised. Even if she was against your notion of a world without spirit, she had more wisdom than what was expected._

_ She wasn't as simple as you had previously thought. She had another side that was more mature and intellectual than most people her age according to what she had just said. Perhaps that was how she was able to defeat the Pokemon gyms and your subordinates in such a short period of time. She thought in many similar ways to you. She thought in terms of things that can help you to accomplish or take what you want. This Dawn was much more different than the one in the nap room taking a care free snooze. Despite your surprise, you kept your composure. You decided to change the subject. _

_ "I know why you're here. I can sense it in you. It's about Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, correct? You want to save them... I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing them." You say coldly. Dawn uncrossed her arms and clinched her fists and looked down at the ground in an effort to contain her anger. You were playing with her emotions like a child would with a toy, pushing all the right buttons. You had control._

_ "But, I must say... You are a remarkable specimen." Her head snapped up at this. She looked at you with narrowed eyes with an alarmed yet questioning look. "Those Pokémon have nothing to do with you, do they? But still you come to rescue them out of pity? Such pitifully useless emotions..." she glares further at you. You feel your confidence fading slightly. Yet you are glad to have her attention, whether it be positive or negative, it was better than nothing. "It's illogical and irrational. Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart. You were compelled to come here by such vacuous sentimentality! I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" and with that, the battle began._

_ You took great notice of how she had gotten better in a short period of time. Your Sneasel was taken down by her Lucario. You bellowed out commands quickly as you could, but the type advantage and the raw power of her Pokémon made all your efforts futile. Your breathing was heavy as you called the ice type back into your poke ball. This was going to be far more difficult than you thought previously. Next you sent out your Crobat. Her eyes looked at the poison type and then you, seemingly alarmed. She looked confused, but still remained focused on the battle. _

_ "Lucario, use force palm!" she yelled. The said Pokémon did as told, not doing too much damage, but still had it paralyzed._

_ "Crobat use Air Cutter!" You yelled, adrenaline pumping through your veins. Your Pokémon followed your command, and down the opposing Pokémon fell. The Twinleaf native returned her fighting and steel type and sent out her Empoleon, a strong and sturdy penguin Pokémon. _

_"Empoleon, use water pulse!" she yelled, pointing her finger to her target. The force of water made your Pokémon fall to the ground, but not quite faint._

_ "I see... I may lose if this pace continues..." you muttered as your Pokémon laid helpless on the ground, unable to move due to the paralysis. You begin to feel a strange thrill. You know you may lose but seeing the two of you put everything on the line in a battle made you feel… alive. Every time you managed to compose yourself, she made you feel new and unknown thrills. You hoped she wouldn't notice._

_ "Empoleon, use ice beam!" the young woman yelled. The water and steel type finished off the bat Pokémon with that last move. Now all that was left was-_

_ "Honchcrow!" You yelled, sending the dark type onto the office now becoming a battle field. Said Pokémon spread his wings proudly and gave a battle cry. "My last Pokémon." You said simply. Dawn looks at you for a moment, seemingly longer than necessary. You took the opportunity to command your Pokémon and take the lead. "Honchcrow, use astonish!" You commanded, startling Dawn back into the battle. The attacks made the water bird flinch, giving you another opportunity to attack again. The move was repeated; no matter how many times Dawn told her starter to snap out of it, it kept flinching. "Honchcrow, finish it with nightshade!" You yelled. The ghost type move sent the water type down into unconsciousness. The shocked look on Dawn's face made you feel rather uncomfortable. She looked at you with shock. You have seen that look before…_

_ But the look of shock changed to anger as she returned her Pokémon. She was **not** letting you get away with this. _

_"Go Luxray!" she yelled, throwing the poke ball into the air, sending out a demon of an electric type. It had dark fur with some bright blues and a tail with an x like star shape on the end. Its eyes were red and gold, like a monster ready to kill. It gave out a loud roar much louder than the others. It glared daggers at you, as if it was saying, 'You're dead.'_

_ As you gawked at the electric type, its trainer took the opportunity like you had earlier and commanded,_

_ "Luxray use thunderbolt!" That sent your Pokémon on the ground, on the verge of fainting. She did exactly what you had done. She was smarter than you thought…_

_ "Honchcrow use drill peck!" You commanded. The battle's end was nigh. You knew at that rate you were going to lose. Yet, you didn't care. Your organ that people called a 'heart' was beating rapidly and your senses were sharpened. The bird got up desperately and lunged at the Luxray with all its might. _

_"Dodge and finish him with thunder!" Dawn yelled. The Pokémon did so sending a large lightning bolt at the bird, making a loud thundering sound that nearly busted your eardrums due to battling indoors._

_ You both breathed heavily from the battle. That was even more exciting than last time for you. You even laughed slightly. Even if you had lost, you still had your pride none the less. It was a good battle. No one, not even in the sparing matches with the commanders fought that well. She deserved to win. _

_After you caught your breath, you walked towards her. You could feel the heart you believed to be as cold as stone beating rapidly in your chest. The teenager looked at you with curious eyes, wondering what was to happen next. She had pretty eyes, black as the night sky. They were simple and open, just plain black. It was refreshing to you. _

_ Snapping out of your stare, you spoke again, _

_"I see… you are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is the compassion towards Pokémon." Dawn looked at you hopefully and smiled. One that was filled with hope and even something else you couldn't place… It made you feel an emotion that gave your stomach a strange feeling and made your palms sweaty. Stupid emotions…_

_ "Well, I am glad you took notice of that Cyrus," The way she said your name was making your heart beat faster than it already was. Who even told her you and her were on a first name basis? "Compassion and love is what makes the bond between my Pokémon unbreakable. I hope you can come to understand that." _

_ You ponder it for a moment._

_ 'You can't put everything you have learned about life as it is just because of one battle!' you inner self tells you. "...How wasteful... Such emotions are but mere illusions. And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever. That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless as sentimentality." _

_And just like that, the smile on her face and happy glint in her eyes vanishes likes a flash. _

_"Really, because you just seemed to have the thrill of your life in that battle!" she snapped at you. She had noticed after all. _

_ "...But that doesn't matter. I doubt you will ever understand my position. That said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to come alone. This is your reward." You said as you took out a small purple master ball. Her eyes widened at the small sphere in your hand. You put it delicately in her hands, even lingering longer than necessary. You oddly liked the electric shocks she gave you. Even though she seemed to know what it was, you tell her anyway. _

_ "The Master Ball is the ultimate Poke Ball. It will unfailingly catch any Pokémon in the wild. But it is not anything that I require. Unlike you Trainers, I do not make Pokémon my friends or partners. Unlike other Team Galactic members, I don't use Pokémon as tools. Instead, I make the power of Pokémon my own."_

_ You could feel her gawk at you as you walked away towards where the teleporter laid. It lead to lab where the lake Pokémon were housed. You turned to look back at her. She looked absolutely dumbfounded. "If you wish to save the Pokémon from the lakes, take the warp panel ahead. I am off to Mt. Coronet. I will ascend the mountain to its peak where destiny awaits me. It is there that I will create my new world..." And with that, you left her to take on the blue haired rascal more commonly known as Saturn._

* * *

_At last, you were on Mt. Coronet. The day was finally here; the day where you would put a beginning for the new world you spent years of preparation for. You were in the ruins what looked like a temple for the Pokemon you wished to awake. Another sign of emotion; humans felt the need to worship these things. The place had brown tan marble floors with many pillars and structures. The ancient monuments were worn down age. The place was a ghost of what the world you were in would be like, faded and forgotten. The masters of time and space may very well have been powerful; but in the end, they were just tools and their powers would become your own. You heard a battle behind you; Dawn and the idiot were battling two of your commanders. Dawn could have handled them herself, but that little annoying blonde came in wanting revenge from the lake. The battle didn't concern you; you had come too far to fail now. _

_ Dawn and the loud mouth defeated your commanders with ease. That didn't matter, but it still impressed you to an extent due to Mars and Jupiter having prepared for this moment for a long time in battle and skill. The fact that she made it all the way up a treacherous mountain filled with some of your best grunts was definitely something to be acknowledged at the very least. _

_"... ... Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now, all will end. And everything will begin. With this, the Red Chain made from the crystals of the three lake Pokémon. And this, the Red Chain I replicated with technological means... With these Red Chains I will pry open the portal to another dimension. I command that you unleash your power for me..." The Red Chain floated in the air for a moment before fading. There was an eerie silence before the Earth began to rumble and shake and two spheres appeared. They split one at a time and out came Dialga first, and Palkia second. There were flashes of light and the ground beneath them swirled with some kind of mystic energy. __The two Pokémon were once believed to be deities. Facing them, you could now see why; they were tall and majestic and had unknown potential. __The two legendaries in front of you each let out a loud dragon cry; a sound no one could forget as long they lived. _

_ "__Dialga__, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of time! ...And the other. __Palkia__, the mythical Pokémon, and the master of space and dimensions!" You exclaimed. You didn't care you were feeling now. It was a kind of thrill that sent your heart beating fast and you felt a feeling of accomplishment. But, feeling would end now. It would all be over. The age of spirit was coming a close. "I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world is a double spiral of time and space. Yes, the very things that you have the ability to control! You will do my bidding! I will have your abilities as mine! With the power I wield, I will create an entirely new world! The incomplete and ugly world we have now can disappear. I am resetting everything to zero. Nothing can remain. It is all for making the ultimate world. A world of complete perfection. Nothing so vague and incomplete as spirit can remain." _

_ You heard three familiar cries come from above, the three Pokémon of the lakes. You scoffed, figuring this was going to happen. They couldn't do a thing at this point. You already had the Red Chain, what could they do? _

_"...I should have expected as much. __Uxie__, "The Being of Knowledge." __Azelf__, "The Being of Willpower." And __Mesprit__, "The Being of Emotion"..." _

_You turned to face the girl who had caused trouble for your team. She seemed to have faced some frost bite, had many cuts around her body, and a large gash on her leg. It didn't seem lethal, but it caught your attention. You looked at her leg, not in pleasing thoughts, but in what people have described as… concern? Did she fall on the way here? Did a ____Pokémon_ do that? She looked at you in fear; yet there was another look in her eyes. Sadness maybe? But she held her ground when you began to speak. 

_"The Pokémon have come to protect Sinnoh? Pathetic and worthless. It takes the three of them, the three lake Pokémon that symbolize spirit, to balance either the Pokémon of time or space. But they can't maintain balance against the two. Not when both Dialga and Palkia are here. Their coming here is in vain. So much meaningless drama. Now, Dawn." You felt a strange feeling when you said her name. It made your chest warm, but it had a tinge of despair in it. _

"_You've constantly interfered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done. All spirit will disappear. It will be ripped away..." _

_Realization hit you again, **she** was what made you feel, have spirit, and everything in between. You felt something that was all but not forgotten, anger._

_ "From you! From your Pokémon! From those precious to you...! It is time! My dream will be my reality!" _

_She shook her head sadly, as though this was a misunderstanding. Her black eyes welled up with tears.  
_

_ "Cyrus-" _

_But suddenly the air seemed thicker, and the Spear Pillar became… darker. _

_"What is this pressure I feel...? Something...is enraged?" You turned back to the dragons, seeing small black patches on the ground before becoming a large black hole. Dialga and Palkia cried out, whether or not it was out of happiness or anger, you couldn't tell. You took a few steps back, feeling what was often described as fear._

_In the darkness, you could see large, red eyes, before it showed the silhouette of its body. It sent out a purple force-field that made the pillar curve in an unnatural fashion. It had large, sharp claw or stake like looking claws that were together and were though they were fingers as if was contemplating something. _

_"Interesting. So, there is a Pokémon that can only appear as a shadow." It gave out a cry and spread what you identified as wings. "Regardless, the effort is rash and foolish. I have harnessed the powers of Dialga and Palkia..." _

_The dark shadow like wings formed into what looked like claws, its red stakes turned white and reddish- orange, and its posture changed to something similar to that of a predator ready to pounce. _

_"I, Cyrus, won't have any more interferererererere...!"_

_ And pounce it did._

* * *

_You ended up where you are now. The place was new to you at the time; strange gravity and the laws of physics were annulled and replaced with new ones. One could walk on walls and ride on water falls upside down. Tree like things and stones would appear and disappear according to where you stood. There was nothing but you, the shadow Pokémon, Dawn, and the traveling champion Cynthia. This was similar to the ideal world you almost created. No emotion or time, just the moment. You would have liked it if a dragon hadn't dragged you here. _

_You found Dawn wandering around, possibly to find Giratina. She looked at you, almost uncertain of what to think. She looked sad yet happy to see you. _

_"Cyrus-" she began, but you didn't want to hear what she had to say. It was too much for you to handle._

_ "... The shadowy Pokémon isn't here. It abandoned me here, then disappeared somewhere farther down... Was it content to merely interfere with my plan...?" You asked. The two of you were silent, like the rest of this dimension. She looked down, thinking of what to say._

_ "Maybe the elder was right; the world is in balance. Maybe the shadow Pokémon wanted to protect it." She said sadly. Why was she sad? Shouldn't she be happy that your plan had failed? That her precious world had been saved and protected? You sighed, not knowing what to make of it._

_"Incidentally, do you understand the concept of genes?"_

_Dawn looked at you in confusion, her eyebrow raised and her head tilted to the side. _

_"Yeah…?"_

_ "... If it's true, you've impressed me." She looked at you as if to say, _

_'I'm sixteen, of course I know how genes work.' You continued to talk anyway._

_ "Genes can be considered the blueprints of all life-forms. That includes humans and Pokémon alike. Genes are contained in a DNA strand. A DNA strand consists of 2 chains of opposing characteristics in a spiral. If one of the chains were to be broken, the other could replicate it. One or the other cannot exist without its opposite." Understanding came upon her face, but she still needed more information. You highly doubted she had extensive knowledge on Sinnoh Mythology and the format of the universe. _

_"Do you understand where I am going with this? This is a bizarre world. Time doesn't flow. Space isn't stable. Only that shadowy Pokémon lives here. This world is the opposite of our world- our world I wish to change. It is like the two chains composing the strand of DNA. The two worlds must be balancing each other to remain in existence. Without one, the other cannot exist. The shadowy Pokémon must play a role in keeping the worlds in balance. That is why it must have interfered and brought me here. The shadowy Pokémon must have made this bizarre world. That's why trying to change our world disturbed it and made it reveal itself. But that is all irrelevant. What matters is defeating that Pokémon and making this world disappear. I won't allow it to interfere with me again. With it gone, neither world will be able to revert to its original state..." And with that you walked away, leaving her and feeling her gaze at your back; bringing you down farther than the center of the Distortion World._

* * *

_Later, she for once since her year long journey begun, found you near the end of the line. Cynthia accompanied her, a blonde with a black dress with a cape. She seemed concerned about the Earth's fate and why you were doing this. _

_"So… You were already here." She said, looking you in the eye the way only a champion could. You pushed past her, not caring about her statement, but she stopped you before you could go any farther. "Why do you seek to change the world? If you hate our world, you should just go off somewhere alone. Find somewhere where you can live without seeing others. " She said as though it were really that simple. _

_You narrowed your eyes accusingly at her, and said, _

_"Why should I run and hide from the world and have to wait quietly? My aim is to rid our world of the vague and incomplete thing we call spirit. By freeing ourselves of that, our world can be made complete. That is my justice! No one can interfere!" You were beginning to lose your composure again. Dawn took notice right away. _

_"Cyrus, please-" _

_"I won't lose! Not to that shadowy Pokémon! Not in any worthless world!" You yelled as you released your Pokémon unto the battlefield in front of Dawn, signaling a challenge to a battle._

_(0-0-0-0)_

_Your blue eyes widened as the Honchcrow fell onto the ground unconscious._

_ "I won't accept this! This can't be! Not after all the sacrifices we've made to get this far! What of my new world?! Of my new galaxy?! Was this all a dream to be swept away by your reality?!" You screamed at everything. You were falling apart in front of other people; how humiliating. You caught your breath, trying to become more composed like you were before._

_ After picking up the pieces of you shattered mind, you began in an eerie calm way, _

_"... Don't think that you can defeat or capture that Pokémon. This bizarre world is none other than that Pokémon itself! Capturing it or defeating it will make this world disappear! Very well! Do what you will! Rather than repairing the world, you're going to destroy it for me! Do it. You inherit my legacy." _

_Dawn's eyes overflowed with salty tears at the last sentence, and she had a look of terror in her midnight arises. Even in despair, she looked so beautiful. There was no denying it now; she was truly beautiful both in her maturity and childlike innocence. She would have been a wonderful Queen for you and your world; if she hadn't burned it down. You pushed past her, on the verge of another mental breakdown._

* * *

_You had spent what seemed not very long trying to calm down and think when you heard a loud cry come from the center of the Distortion World; Giratina's cry. You panicked, thinking that Dawn had done the unbelievable of battling the shadow dragon. She was a trainer. She may have had many badges, but that against a monster with millennia of experience. Battling that thing was utter suicide. _

_You ran back to the place near where Giratina was. You saw Dawn recall her Empoleon and the shadow Pokémon fall slowly and gracefully into what looked like an endless pit like a leaf falling off a tree in autumn. You were in shock; the girl was still alive and actually defeated it. Now… your dreams were truly gone for eternity. You ran up the floating stones that were behind Cynthia and Dawn and said, _

_"That Pokémon... That shadowy Pokémon was __defeated__?! Your doing so means that this irrational world will remain in existence! Does that make it impossible for me to create a new world? Even if I made new Red Chains, the new world can't be made! Why?! What compels you to protect the two worlds? Is spirit, a vague and incomplete thing, so important to you?!" Dawn gave you sad look, but she didn't seem to know what to do. _

_But the all righteous champion Cynthia knew exactly what to say. _

_"...The places we are born. The time we spend living... The languages we speak... We are all different. But the presence of Pokémon unites us. We share our lives with our Pokémon and our happiness grows as we all become greater than we were alone. That is why we can battle and trade with anyone we choose... Since there is sadness, we can feel joy. When there is anger, compassion is born..." _

_"__**Silence!**__ Enough of your blathering! That's how you justify spirit as something worthwhile?! That is merely humans hoping, deluding themselves that they are happy and safe! The emotions roiling inside me... Rage, hatred, frustration... These ugly emotions arise because of my own incomplete spirit!" You yelled. You didn't know what to do. If you went back to Earth, you would be a fugitive, and your co-workers probably hated you for bringing them into a project that was actually a waste of time, effort, and money. If you went to them, they would most likely turn you in. " ...Enough. We will never see eye to eye. This, I promise you. I will break the secrets of the world. With that knowledge, I will create my own complete and perfect world. One day, you will awaken to a world of my creation. A world without spirit." You left again with the last word, Dawn's tear filled eyes imprinted on your mind…  
_

* * *

Perhaps if you had done something you wouldn't be where you are now. You would be the ruler of your ideal world. What harm could a blue haired sixteen could do? She was from a small town in Arceus knows where. She was so young and inexperienced. Yet she was tough as nails and relentless when it came to stopping Team Galactic. She fought the best of the best of your team with ease and infiltrated the headquarters. How stupid of you to underestimate her. Stupid…

* * *

_ You were six. The world was almost perfect. You got your math test back from your teacher. She smiled at you and praised you for your grade, 95%. You felt pride back then. Emotions were not alien to you as they are today. But the world, even as a child, was never perfect. You walked happily on the solar powered bridges in Sunyshore City. Your house was in view. You skipped happily to the door and ran in with a grin on your face. _

_ "I'm home!" You yelled as you shut the door. You skipped happily to the kitchen, where you saw your mother by the stove cooking and preparing dinner. She had a poker face and a turned slightly towards you. Her bored expression did not change. She looks back to the dinner, seemingly more interested in the food._

_ "Hello, Cyrus." She said to you in a monotone voice. _

_ "Look Mommy, I got a 95 on my test!" You said, waving around the paper in your hand. She turned around and took the paper into her gloved hands. You hoped to see a smile of pride on her face. Or maybe hear praise for your good work. Instead, her face stayed the same. All you heard was a, _

_"Humph." She turned from you, and dropped the paper, leaving it to fall on the floor, like it was nothing. Strange, you think. _

_'Why did she not say anything? Mrs. Lavender said I did great, and she smiled too.' You thought. The woman you called mommy did nothing. _

_ You heard the door shut. Daddy was home. Maybe you'd get some praise from him. Your grin reappeared as you picked up the discarded test and skipped to your father. _

_"Hi, Daddy! Look, I got a 95 on my math test." You exclaimed gleefully as you flailed the paper in his face. He quickly took the paper and looked at it annoyingly. He scowled and throws it into the trash and looked back at you with narrowed eyes. _

_"How come you didn't get a 100 on that, stupid?" He asked, a slight snap in his voice. You expected him to say something along the lines of 'Good job!' or 'That's great!' not to call you 'stupid.' You began to get nervous. _

_ "I-I did my best Daddy. Mrs. Lavender said I got the best grade in the class." You stammered out. _

_"If you have time to play with machines, you have plenty of time to make 100s on stupid tests." He snapped. _

_"I'm sorry Daddy, I studied really hard and-" **SMACK! **_

"_No excuses! Now, go to your room! " He yelled at you, pointing at the corridor where your bedroom laid. You looked in shock at your father with wide, fearful eyes. You ran franticly to said corridor and ran into the bedroom and slammed the door behind you. It was plain and simple. It had a twin sized bed to your right and to your left there was a desk with a lamp, and cup with pencils and pens and a few text books, the only books your parents ever allowed you to read. You had no toys. Mommy said that they are useless and you should be more like an adult. You ran to your bed, tears forming in your eyes, cheek on fire and you buried your face in the sheets. Your vision was a blur and blinded by tears._

* * *

The memory is one of the few things that can make you feel. The feeling made you want to curl up in a ball, yet at the same time, made you want to yell and scream at the people you called parents. You never understood feelings. How could they help anyone? All they did was make things more difficult and hurt you. They were ugly and torturous for an individual. It made things difficult. What meaning did they hold? It seemed like it was Dawn's life purpose was to try to make you feel something. She succeeded, that was for sure. If she didn't come along and ruin everything, would you have made your new world? Where Earth would be like this for eternity? Perhaps… She opened your eyes to the possibilities of spirit and emotion. Would you want to be the god of a waste land such as this?

You pondered the thoughts for a few moments as the death dragon flew above you, roaring and heading towards the portal where Dawn left. You wondered what the fuss is about and headed towards said area. You realize that the only time it made a ruckus this crazy was…! After a while of hopping around in a hurry, appearing and disappearing stones and tree like organisms, you arrive near the place where you last saw Dawn. You hop on the stones towards the portal and see a blur of pink…

* * *

**OK! It is not the fairy tale ending, but I wouldn't want a whole lot of that anyway. This was some pretty serious stuff and if you guys want more than just this one shot and a continuation of this story, REVIEW! Plus if you liked this check out my other stories and in 'Live, Laugh, Love' there is a one shot for Akatsukishipping in the first chapter; just WAAAAAYYY shorter! **


End file.
